kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger Magnum
The is a firearm used by Kamen Rider Double when he assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. It first appears in episode 5. Combination Trigger Magnum can also combined with Double's Memory Gadgets as well. StagPhone Magnum.png|Stag Phone attached to the Trigger Magnum SpiderShock Magnum.png|Spider Shock attached to the Trigger Magnum BatShot Magnum.png|Bat Shot attached to the Trigger Magnum Finishing attacks to , Double can execute one of three different Rider Shooting Maximum Drive finishers depending on his current form. *LunaTrigger - : Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. *HeatTrigger - : Double fires a single constant stream of fire that completely vaporizes the enemy. *CycloneTrigger - : Double firing multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. However, Double inserted the Cyclone Memory into Trigger Magnum instead of using Trigger Memory by activating the finisher. TriggerFullBurst.jpg|Trigger Full Burst Trigger Explosion.png|Trigger Explosion Trigger Aerobuster.png|Trigger Aerobuster - Memory Gadgets= Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. Trigger Stag Burst.png|Trigger Stag Burst - Bat Shot= When Bat Shot attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum with pinpoint precision. Trigger Bat Shooting 1.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 1: Aiming) Trigger Bat Shooting 2.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 2: Shooting) }} - Twin Maximum= Despite the strain on the user's body, the output of the finisher can be enhanced by activating a Twin Maximum Drive with both the Driver and Trigger Magnum. The only known example occurred when Shotaro made a dangerous gambit by placing the Heat Memory(with Philip trying to prevent it) in the Driver's Maximum Slot, while simultaneously initiating the Trigger Magnum's Maximum Drive, launching a massive ball of fire generated from the weapon. HT Twin Maximum Drive 1.png|HeatTrigger's Unnamed Maximum Drive (Step 1: Growing fire) HT Twin Maximum Drive 2.png|HeatTrigger's Unnamed Maximum Drive (Step 2: Rider shooting) }} Arms Weapon The Trigger Magnum is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Double Arms. *Kamen Rider Ryugen assumes Double Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, he can also performs a Trigger Maximum Drive on a group of monsters serving Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, but is not shown to activate a finisher on his Sengoku Driver for either finisher.. *Kamen Riders Gaim and Gridon assume Double Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Ryugen W Arms wielding Trigger Magnum.png|Ryugen Double Arms Ryugen Trigger Maximum Drive.jpg|Ryugen releasing Trigger Magnum's Maximum Drive Gaim W Arms.png|Gaim Double Arms GridonDouble.png|Gridon Double Arms Ganbarider The Trigger Magnum is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, the finisher of CycloneTrigger, Trigger Aerobuster, Double inserts the Cyclone Memory in the Trigger Magnum instead of using the Trigger Memory. *Strangely, Ryugen uses the Trigger Magnum with the Joker half of Double Arms, even though the Trigger Magnum is exclusive to the Trigger half. **However, Ryugen's main weapon is his Budou Ryuhou while Double uses no weapons as CycloneJoker, so this could have been done as a means of compensation. **The same goes true with the Metal Shaft, as shown with Kamen Rider Specter in W Damashii in the Kamen Rider 1 movie, he is seen using said weapon even though it's exclusive to the Metal half, with the standard weapon of Specter being similar to the Metal Shaft displaying the same compensation as the Arms. Appearances **Episode 34: Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister **Episode 41: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' **Episode 49: Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * Kamen Rider Wizard **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale }} See also *Skull Magnum, a similar weapon accessed through the Skull Memory used by Kamen Rider Skull *Shroud Magnum, a similar weapon used by Shroud Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (W) Category:Arms Weapons